The Training Infrastructure Program will use a variety of strategies and resources to increase the number of qualified health disparities researchers experienced in using CBPR approach. The Program will focus on junior faculty members and postdoctoral fellows;however, relevant sections of the training curriculum will be offered to CNP partners. Training will be planned and coordinated through the CNP Center and the training team will devise a curriculum based on meefing the specific aims of the program. Multi-level trainings will include innovative techniques and appropriate follow-up to ensure long-term changes in knowledge of both CNP new investigators and community partners.